she could be the one
by violetrose64
Summary: troy thinks he and gabrealla aren't meant to be so who is he supposed to be with? sorry this is a bad summery, this is my first fanfic story please review!
1. break up

"Troy, why?" gabrealla gasped, she and I had been dating for about three years now but it never felt exactly right, when we first started dating everthing felt fine but I had never really had a real relationship before and I didn't know exactly how it was supposed to feel, but I know I realize that its not the right feeling I have for her. Its not how its supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way anymore"

" You said you loved me!" it wasn't like gabrealla to through a fit about things, but right now you could definitly call this one. She had been going on like this forever!

"I do, I mean I did, its just that I don't think we belong together anymore, I just doesn't feel right." She was really starting to get annoying, we had been sitting at the park talking about this for the last half hour or so, I didn't want to talk about it anymore! I was trying to be nice, its just she won't get it through her head!

"I'm sorry" and I actually meant it. I don't like hurting her, she's a nice girl she just not for me. " You'll find somebody that's better for you I promise". I truly hope you do.

" Yeah, whatever." She sounded a little annoyed, I felt really bad for putting her through this but it was better than dragging it out, right? Yeah that would have been cruel , I just hated to see her like this.

"Bye Gabrealla"

"Bye Tro-oy" she stuttered over my name I a little you could tell she had been crying. I walked back to my car and drove home, I completely hated myself! How could I do that to her she's so nice? But I did the right thing, yeah, I had to do that, I felt kind of relieved but also very sad so I tried to concentrate on the relief, but that just made me more mad at myself.

When I got home, I took a shower hoping that would help, it didn't. I stayed in there for a while just letting the water run down me. I finnanly gave up and went to bed, I was glad I got it over with, but I still felt horrible about it. Maybe tomarrow I would go out and play basketball with some of the guys, that might help a little, grrrrrr, why?.

I don't think it hit me that It was really over until the next day, when I was sitting there totally bored, all the guys were bussy, so I could go out and play ball, I didn't have to go into work until tomarrow, and for the first time I wished I didn't have today off, I didn't like sitting around doing nothing I had to get out.

* * *

**sorry this is so short**

**this is my first fan fiction story so its not very good, i'll keep trying though i just wanted to post this as fast as i could**

**please review i need advise**


	2. abby

" Troy do you have to work today?" my mom asked, she had been fretting all week to make sure I had everything ready for when school starts, we spent all yesterday getting all the supplies I needed.

" Yeah but not until later today, but I don't want to go school shopping either, I need to go out and do something fun." I sat down at the kitchen table, my mom was an awsome cook she made a huge breakfast, probably trying to cheer me up, it didn't help much but the french toast did taste amazing. "thanks mom, this was great" trying to give my best believable smile " I'm going to go for a drive or something before work" I said as I was walking out the door.

"Why don't you go down to the country club early and just swim, that might cheer you up"

"Maybe" probably not, I'm already there everday working so I'm pretty sick of that place. I needed a job this summer and of course sharpay offered for me to come back to the club, and honestly I like working there , sharpay is actually really nice in a friendly way now, I think she probably got it through her head that I don't like her. Plus at the beginning of the summer sharpay's dad hired this other girl named abby that's her friend and she's _really _nice, I mean I don't like her in a girlfriend way or anything because obviously I just broke up with gabreilla like a week ago, but she's a really happy person, so I like being around her, maybe I will go to the club. Abby, Sharpay, Ryan and I can hang out. They're always there early too.

By the time I figured this all out I was already on the road to the club, when I pulled in I saw sharpay's car so I went over and parked by it. I looked around but I couldn't see abby or sharpay or her brother, so I decided just to text sharpay.

When she texted me back she said they were all over at the pool so I grabbed a golf cart and drove over there, I really liked coming here and just driving around, everything was really cool looking. I got to the pool and everyone was already in the water except for abby so I went over there and sat down by her.

" Hey troy, your early" abby is kind of on the short side, but still very mature looking. Her hair is darker then sharpay's hair but not brown enough to be considered a burnette.

"Yeah I got pretty bored at home, you want to go for a swim?"

" I think I'm just going to lay here for a while but thanks anyway" So I went ahead and went swimming any way.

"Hey troy! What's up?" Sharpay asked as I was getting in the pool.

"Not much I just got bored and decided to come in early"

"Cool, sounds good to me. I have a question"

"Shoot"

" So this has been killing me all week! What's up with you and abby?" I knew sharpay would ask this question sooner or later, I was just hoping for later.


End file.
